Eleanora Dragomir
"Your not real. You can't be real. It all has to be a dream" "Oh believe me sweetheart you only wish you were in a dream" ''- Eleanora and a Strigoi'' Eleanora "Nora" Johnstone was adopted at the age of 2 by Ruby and Alex Johnstone, although was actually born Eleanor "Nora" Arisa Dragomir too Eric and Rhea Dragomir, she was the twin brother to Andrea Dragomir and the older sister to, Lissa Dragmir. At birth Eleanora was born a lot smaller and softer than Andrea, and at the time would never have survived in the world of Moroi, especially as a Royal so in her best interest she was put into the human world and kept secert from everyone. A death certificate was draw up for the "twin" of Andrea to prove she hadn't survived and no one thought anything of her. Eleanor is part of the Dragomir family. EARLY HISTORY When Nora hit 11 she became more aware of things around her. She was a lot stronger and faster than everyone else, male and female, humans. She acted quickly and on instinct in dangerous situations. She began to get into a lot of fights at school, she didn’t like people picking on the young and the ones that couldn't defend herself. So she defended them. But that was soon stopped. Nora began to have nightmares about red eyed Demon’s. She began to be scared and mutter awful things in her sleep she believed that she was born to into something evil and she just didn’t know what that was. Her dreams became reality one day when she noticed a man with red eyes. Her first instinct was to fight or flight. She couldn’t move, run away or anything but she eventually moved her body to a run and ran straight home where she talked about the Demons that had stalked her. Her step parents thought she was crazy or that she had at least something wrong with her so they took her to see a physiatrist. They explained to the doctor what she saw and she could even draw exactly what they looked like, she was a nervous wreak, who couldn't sleep and couldn't trust anyone, she jumped when anyone touched her. That man put her into confinement seeing it as the only way to help her. At first she was sure that they could help her; so she told them everything, all she could hear, everything she could see and even what had happened at school. But that didn't work, so she changed tactic. After that; she hardly talked in there believing that the only way to get out was to pretend she was ok in the end. When she was 19, an Alchemist came into the ward; after talking to her for a few moments she took Eleanora away saying that she wasn’t crazy, that the things she saw and believed were true. That she was a dhampir and had been mixed up somehow; she was put into the St. Vladimirs school for Dhampirs and began training with Mikhail Tanner in order to catch her up with classes. At first she was nervous and refused to hit anyone, so he started her on a punching bag knowing it would be easier than hitting a person. Shadow Kissed "You look familar, are you sure you don't have any idea who your parents are" "Not a clue unfortunately. No one has any idea" ''- Mia and Eleanor discussing her.'' Though-out Shadow Kissed, Nora is believed to be a Dhampir and begins training with Mikhail Tanner. Although all the other Dhampir's were put on to training to be a novice; they believed that Nora wouldn't be able to do that and rightfully so, she was allowed to watch the others train to be guardians. One in particular they pointed out was Eddie Castile who was guarding Lissa Dragomir. Eddie becomes her first friend in the Academy and is the first she openly goes away with the and let's him show her the ups and downs of the academy, which he eventually when she's up for it introduces her to Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. She eventually settles in to place beside them - although doesn't attend classes yet. Strigoi's attack the academy in what they thought was a random attack in which was actually an attack to obtain Nora, the Strgoi had been stalking her and before they were able to take her away in the human world she was put into the asylum; now that she was in the academy they were determined to get her, yet the Strigoi wouldn't explain why. Believed to be under major threat, Nora was moved to the Court. Although they wish to do it under Hushed Conditions; so as Lissa and Rose stand up in Court - Nora was rushed over to the court with them with Mikhail Tanner. She stays quiet and out of the way during the hearing with Vicktor - which she is accompained by Adrian and Eddie. Which she becomes quiet friendly with until they go back to the school. Nora is left on her on with Mikhail at the Court. He continues her training not wanting to leave her begin and also wanting her to catch up with everything. Eventually she is happy to fight with him in combat and catches on quiet quick with the moves. Mikhail is then required back at court and another Dhampir is enlisted to train her. While Mikhail helps with the Strigoi attack at St Vladimirs. While she hears reports about the academy and becomes quiet friendly still with Adrian, she begins to get angry and spend more time at the gym. Although while at the gym and angry she was able to set something on fire. Freaking out she goes straight to Adrian to tell him what has happened where he tells her to go shower and cool off as she felt warm. While in the water, Nora can manipulate it and shows Adrian that as well. Adrian tells her about how each Moroi has an ability although never more than one. Adrian discusses Nora's abilities with Tatina who eventually asks for a DNA test. At the end of the book; Nora reveals her fear for Needles although agrees to get the test done if Adrian will come in with her and help her get through it. Blood Promise "You don't understand. It's not like I have changed. I have always been the same, it's just other people's perspective of me has changed. Even you are treating me different Adrian" ''- Nora too Adrian'' In Blood Promise; it is revealed that Eleanora is the daughter of Eric and Arisa Dragomir and sister to Lissa Dragomir. Everyone is shocked by Adrian who has something else on his mind. He believes she is a spirit user and tries to figure out why he can't see her aura at all and also what powers she has within spirit. But with Tatina upgrading her into a better room and Royal Moroi taking a bigger interest in her that she would have liked - Adrian is her only get away. During this time Adrian convince's Eleanora to tell Lissa before she found out through the grape vines. Rose being away on a hunt for Dimitri. Lissa wasn't busy and was worried about Rose, Adrian brought her over to the Court and before she was harrassed with all the Royals about the situation, Eleanora took her a walk in the garden where she eventually told Lissa about her heritage. Fearing the worst, Eleanor started to babble. Lissa stopped her before things could get too bad and told her that she was happy she had a sister. During this time; Tatina speaks to Eleanor about her new found power and brings about the idea of Eleanor marrying Adrian - since Lissa had declined. Although Eleanora refuses saying she will only marry someone that wants to marry her and it was clear that Adrian loved someone else. Tatina also speaks to her about the power she could have as their are now two living Dragomirs but refuses as she doesn't want to up scale Lissa and knows the power is rightfully hers. Eleanora and Lissa return back to Adrian closer than ever and Lissa is determined to help her with her spirit power and also notices that she has no aura. The three go back to the Academy, where she takes on a new role within it, although mostly hides behind Lissa and Adrian in social situations. Who while Avery is there and ends up fighting with Lissa, Adrian and Rose finds out she has the power to create Illusions which helps in defeating Avery. Although niehter at this time did they know why Eleanora's aura was hidden; It is revealed that Eleanora has developed a crush on Adrian at this point but Rose offers Adrian a chance with her and Eleanora doesn't want to get in the middle of that so instead pretends she feels nothing. Spirit Bound "I guess i didn't miss out on much growing up in the human world. I'd probably be dead now if I hadn't been" ''- Eleanora to Lissa. '' During Spirit Bound, Lissa and Eleanora talk more about their family and Lissa tells Eleanora that she was known about but in fact everyone thought she was dead. After that she explains how h- their parents die and her twin brother and how she became shadow bound to Rose. Before then going on to explain the relationships between everyone. While the Dhampirs are passing their exams, Adrian, Lissa and Eleanora cheer them on and practice their spirit powers. Eleanora smiles and cheers them on with them; although takes more to Eddie than to Rose. Given her knew found feelings for Adrian although it is not noticable towards anyone as she has hardly spoke to Rose since she started here. It was during this time that the three became aware of Eleanora's necklace and how she couldn't even remember where she had gotten it from. Eleanora conceeded with the fact that she can't remember a time in not having it. When Adrian suggests she takes it off, she is compelled not to for reasons she is not sure of. Eventually she is able to take it off and Eleanora's aura is visable as well as her powers are much easy to access. The necklace had concealed her in her human form. She goes with the group in their trip around Las Vegas and while they look for Dimitri; when Adrian turns up not happy about Rose helping Dimitr, Eleanora ends up hiding a way most of the time with Lissa although wants to give Lissa and Christian peace so ends up talking to Eddie. She realizes how lovely Eddie is and thanks him for being a good friend for him right from the beginning. While they plan to take down Dimitri; Lissa has her own plans and Eleanora is happy to help in any way she can. Although with Christian lighting the fire and Lissa staking him all Eleanora had to do was help Lissa to make sure she wasn't hurt. While Rose turns to Adrian for comfort because Dimitri pushes her away and while Adrian accepts her; Eleanor realizes that no matter what she would never be able to win his heart away from Rose so instead focuses it somewhere else. She puts her attention towards Eddie, although he is a Dhampir, Eleanora pays close attention to him as well as to Mikhail and his story which she inquires to him about while asking him if they were still able to "train". Mikhail agrees although keeps it a secret knowing that a Moroi wasn't supposed to learn how to fight and also knowing that all the Moroi were going through a lot right now and that Eleanora was only looking for a break; the two become close friends and tell each other a lot about their pasts. When Rose is accused for killing Tatina it surges everyone in to action and it's revealed that Lissa has rights that she didn't know of; not only because of Eleanora and her heritage but because of another Dragomir that is alive. Last Sacrifice "I guess I never really thought about my life before. Being in that instituation kind of makes you think you won't have a future anymore" ''- Eleanora to Mikhail. '' During Last Sacrifice; Eleanora is determined to find their lost sibling to help Lissa gain her rights. And she refuses to take the top spot as she "has only joined this life" and she wasn't ready to even begin what Lissa knew. But is all up for helping Lissa become their family name since she has technically had been one longer than she has. She keeps a close bound with both Eddie and Mikhail although is courted by many other Moroi in the Royal fraction because they werent have any luck with Lissa Dragomir and they thought they would be getting in with the Dragomir's by seeing her. Although Eleanora appears uninterested in them and decides she just wants friends at the moment seeing the complications love had brought Rose, Adrian and Dimitri as well as Mikhail and Sonya and Finally Lissa and Christian were even having trouble. She believed her relationships with Eddie and Mikhail was as far as she wanted to go. Eleanora went on to find Jill and when they brought her back and Lissa was allowed to take charge things started to become clear for everyone, especially Eleanora who started to talk with Lissa about what Colleges they would attend. Eleanora also is seen concealing Adrian while Rose has broken his heart but only as a friend as by this point she has gotten past her feelings for him. BloodLines Under Construction. The Golden Lily Under Construction. Category:Vampire Academy Non-Canon Character Category:Vampire Academy Category:Vampire Academy Characters Category:Dragomir Family Category:Moroi Category:Royal Moroi Category:Bloodline Character Category:Spirit User Category:Andre Dragomir's Twin Sister Category:Lissa Dragomir's Sister Category:Mistaken Dhampir Category:LittleStephyBear Category:LittleSparkyBear Category:Emma Watson Image